I Want Your Bad Romance 2
by HelainaBlake
Summary: Jasper and Edward have been working together and messing around for a while now, but Jasper decides it's time to spice things up in the bedroom!  Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people, This is my Twilight version of I Want Your Bad Romance, thought i'd broaden my writing to other things besides from Criminal Minds, I hope you enjoy it and don't hesitate to tell me if this should be for any other fandom :) I'm sorry if there are any mistakes BTW!**

**Oh, and please check out mu twitter page: **twitter(dot com)/HelainaBlake** **

**HelainaOUT!**

* * *

><p>"The best <em>sex <em>song?"

Jasper had been sitting at his desk, quite happily listening to his Ipod and finishing off some of his paperwork, when the music suddenly stopped. Frowning, he picked it up and clicked the center button. _Dammit! _He had forgotten to charge it yesterday... But, as bummed as he was, he needed to get on with his work. Or at least that was until Sophie had blurted that question for all to hear! Luckily for her, no one was around; and when she questioningly looked over to Jasper she assumed that he was still listening to music.

He wasn't.

"What do you mean 'sex song'?" Dana said in a hushed voice.

Marina gave her a little nudge. "Oh, Dane, don't tell me you've never done the dirty with music playing?"

Jasper wasn't looking, but he imagined Dana was blushing furiously right about now! "Of course I have! I'm not a nun for Christ's sake! I just- Well, I never considered any song to be a sex song!"

Sophie laughed. "My dear, you have no idea! Just the other day, Kevin and I were-"

"Woah!" Both of the girls jumped, saving Jasper from doing it himself. "Please, Soph; no deatails, just music! I think we should give Dana here a playlist..."

"Wait, hold up!" Dana interrupted. "There's a _playlist _of sex songs?" Jasper could just picture the two women nodding eagerly, with Dana looking at them cluelessly. "Well... What kind of songs are we talking about? Barry White?"

There was a sudden explosion of laughter which mad Jasper nearly jolt up and out of his chair! "Barry White?" Sophie chortled. "What decade are you _really _from, Dana? No! We're talking about songs with a beat, something to sway your hips to, something to move to."

"Oh yeah?" Dana said, the subject suddenly catching her interest. "Like what?"

"LADY GAGA!"

Jasper snuck a quick peek at the girls to see Marina give Sophie a very high energy high-five and then almost laughed when he saw them both do a little dance.

"Oh no..." Dana groaned. "Not you too... OW!"

"Don't you bad mouth the Gaga!" Sophie scolded, obviously the one who caused Dana to shriek like a little girl. "The word 'wild hot sex' doesn't even cover it when it comes to Gaga sex music!"

Jasper's ears perked inquisitively at that. He and Edward had never made love to music, they were always to caught up in the moment to turn on the stereo. Maybe, just maybe... He removed his headphones, stood up, and walked over to the three of them. "What kind of songs are you talking about?"

"Uh, uh, uh... Nothing! Just songs!" Sophie said quickly, giving him a smile that would make a blind man fall back in wonder.

Jasper waved a dismissive hand at her. "Sophie, I know what you're talking about. So, what songs are you talking about?"

The three of them just gawked at him. "Jasper... You want to know about Gaga sex songs?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"Can we ask _why_?"

"Nope."

They all huffed at that, but then smirked. Having Japser in conversation was going to be interesting. "So, Japser..." Marina started. "Have you ever done the dirty with music blasting?"

He paused and slowly drifted into full blown panic mode. "I- I- I don't think that's really-"Dana quickly shut him up with sudden hand movements. "Jasper, you want to be part of the conversation and that means you've got to participate. Which also means you _have _to tell us!" He was about to argue that wasn't fair, but Dana was having none of it. "Jasper, just answer the question! If it makes you feel any better, I haven't while Marina and Sophie here obviously have..."

"Many many times!" They both smirked.

"Too much information, thank you very much!" Dana said.

Jasper laughed, then gulped as all eyes were now on him. "I, umm... No I haven't. And before you ask, no, I'm not a virgin."

"Really?" Sophie gasped, wiping a fake tear away. "Aww, my baby's all grown up!"

"Guuuuys!" He moaned. "PLEASE can we get back to the music now! What kind of songs were you talking about; because I've heard of this Lady Gaga, but I don't think I've ever heard any of her songs..."

"Oh, Jasper you haven't LIVED till you've done it to a Gaga song!" Marina smirked. "I think the best ones are Dance In The Dark, Lovegame, Money Honey-"

"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich." Sophie continued. "Alejandro, Boys Boys Boys, and..." She looked at Marina with a mischievous gleam, and Marina seemed to catch on very quickly as they both took in a deep breath, raised their hands any screeched: "BAD ROMANCE!"

JAsper could do nothing but look at them as if they had three heads each! While Dana was silently nodding her head. "Okay, You have a point with Bad Romance, I have to admit! But the others I'm not too sure about..."

"Do any of you have the song 'Bad Romance'?" Jasper asked.

Now it was their turn to stare at him. "And why, may we ask, do you want this song?"

Jasper paused, then smirked. "As you say: To do the dirty with music blasting."

* * *

><p>Jasper had been listening to the song, over and over and over, for the past two hours; and he officially had EVERYTHING planned! He couldn't help but smile, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't suppress the occasional happy sound that escapes his lips.<p>

_Edward was going to LOVE this!_

When it was time for them all to leave Jasper got up from his desk and walked up to Edward's office, knocking on the door twice. "Come in." A voice said from the other side. Jasper opened the door and quickly slipped inside, closing it behind him. "Jasper?" Edward frowned when he closed the blinds and locked the door. "What's going on, are you alright?"

He nodded. "My car has _broken _down, could you give me a lift to my place?"

Edward gave him a skeptical look. "Broken down? But Jasper, it was fine this morning; do you want me to call someone to come over and get it checked out?"

Jasper rolled his eyes, and started to close the distance between them. Edward watched with curiosity and suspicion when Jasper started to walk over to him. "Are you sure everythings-?" Jasper placed a finger on his lovers lips, successfully shutting him up, then placed both of his hands on Edward's chest and pushed him back down to his chair. Jasper slowly knelt down in front of him, his hands resting on Edward's thighs.

"Hmm..." Jasper said thoughtfully, running his hands up higher and loosening Edward's tie, then threw it over his shoulder. "I..." Jasper started, unbuttoning a couple of Edward's buttons. "Would _really_..." He opened up the top of the shirt and leant forwards to gently kiss the skin there. Edward let out a shaky moan, to lost to question him any further. "Appreciate a lift back home..." He bit down suddenly, sending a jolt of pleasure/pain to Edward's groin. "_Please..._"

"Ah!" Edward gasped, gripping the arms of the chair tightly. God, if Jasper kept that up it would all be over before it even began! "O- Okay! I'll take us home..."

"Good." Jasper chirped, moving away and walking towards the door. He opened it, but quickly turned back. "Meet me outside in three minuets; and If I find out you've... _Taken care of yourself, _then there won't be any fun tonight." And with that he left.

Edward could do nothing but sit there, confused, hot and horny. He was even forbidden to relieve himself! Since when did Jasper call the shots..? Since when did Edward care? He hurriedly put redressed himself then rushed around his office, grabbing this and that, not even knowing if he needed it, and was standing by the elevator within seconds; his coat covering the tent in the front of his pants.

By the time he got to his car, Jasper was leaning casually against it looking up at the night sky; and when he saw Edward walking over to him, a looked passed his face that Edward had never seen before. _But hoped to see again... _"Ready to go?" He said with his best poker face, moving over to the drivers side and unlocking the car.

"Mmm.." Jasper smiled, climbing into his side and stretching causally.

Edward looked at him for a moment before putting the keys in the ignition and driving away.

Not one minuets into the journey, Edward felt lips against his neck once again. "Jasper!" He jumped, nearly swerving out of his lane. "What are you- Ah..."

Jasper was ignoring him, biting and licking up his neck and then along his jaw. His tongue played lightly behind his ear before he took Edward's earlobe between hit teeth and nibbled playfully. Edward was groaning as he drove, wanting Jasper to touch him; but his wish wasn't granted. And when they finally pulled up to Jasper's apartment he grabbed him roughly and kissed his passionately.

"Edward..." Jasper moaned, pulling away. "Not yet..."

"_When?_" He growled.

Jasper smiled seductively and leant forwards again, flicking out his tongue against Edward's lips a couple of times before pulling away completely and climbing out of the car with his bag in hand. Edward, who's eyes were closed, snapped back into reality when he heard the car door slam. "Huh?" He climbed out after him, leaving his briefcase in the car, and walked up to the building where Jasper was waiting for him.

"Two minuets." Jasper said with a stern tone. Edward had never heard it before; but it made him unbelievably _hard_. "Then you can come inside. No sooner no later, do you understand?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good!" Jasper kissed him once before disappearing inside, leaving Edward with one thought:

_What the HELL was going on?_

* * *

><p>Edward bounded up the stairs faster that he thought he could. And when he reached their floor he found Jasper waiting outside. Had he even gone inside? He wasn't wearing his jacket and he didn't have his bag on him either. Was that all he came up here for?<p>

"Edward..." Jasper said in the same stern tone as before. "_Come here_."

Edward quickly walked over to him and leaned in for a kiss. Jasper seemed to also lean in for one, until he stopped at the last minuet and grabbed Edward by his tie, shoving him roughly inside and kicking the door shut. Edward watched curiously as he pulled something out of his pocket.

_The CD remote?_

Spenccer smirked at Edward's confusion and pressed the _play _button...

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>**

Jasper grabbed Edward by his tie once again and forced him backwards through the room, their eyes not parting for a second, until his knees hit the back of the sofa. Edward reluctantly sat down and watched Jasper move back to the center of the room, his hands in front of him and they were obviously occupied doing _something..._

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>**

Jasper turned when he was in the center, and opened his shirt in time with the beat, then slid it off of his shoulders. But he left his tie on. Edward raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. He had a pretty good idea; and _dear God _he hoped he was right! Jasper then slid his hands down his chest with his lips parted ever so slightly as he undid the button on his pants, and the slid the zipper down agonizingly slow...

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>**

Jasper raised his hands up above his head and started to move his hips seductively from side to side, always in time with the beat. His eyes shut and his full lips parted even more. Edward groaned at the sight of him... He had never seen anything so sexy in his entire life, and it took every ounce of restraint he had to sit still and watch the rest of the show.

**_I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>As long as it's free<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<em>**

Jasper's hips continued to sway from side to side for a moment longer, his left arm trailing downwards and along his chest, purposefully rubbing against his nipple and the moving his hand even lower to his pants. His eyes snapped up to Edward, who was sitting there, rubbing himself through his own trousers, and panting wildly; lust burning in his eyes. Jasper smirked at started towards him. Edward watched Jasper draw close and closer until he was within reach, but it was Jasper who pulled Edward to his feet. He hooked his hand at the bottom of his shirt and ripped it off without a second thought, but left his tie on also, shoving Edward back down and returning to his previous position.

**_I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>(Love-love-love I want your love)_**

He kicked his shoes off quickly before dancing again, his hands moving along his body, pinching and rubbing as they went. He then dropped to the floor and looked up at his lover once more, licking his lips. Edward moaned and quickly undid his flies, but froze as Jasper started to _crawl towards him_... Slowly, oh so slowly, he crawled towards Edward with a sway in his hips. He placed one hand on Edward's thigh, and then another; he grabbed Edward's shoulders with both hands and pulled himself up, leaning into his neck.

Jasper breathed the lyrics, into Edward's ear, relishing in the shiver Edward had with each word...

**"You know that I want you"**

**"And you know that I need you"**

**"I want it _bad_, your bad romance"**

"Oh God..." Edward groaned as Jasper licked along his neck. He couldn't hold back any longer. So he grabbed Jasper's hips and flipped them over onto the sofa.

**_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance_**

Edward's lips crashed down upon his lover's, gaining entrance without mercy; their tongues dueling for dominance. But Jasper had had his fun, and now it was his turn. Edward pulled away for a second to pull Jasper's trousers off in one swift movement, then quickly kicked off his shoes and raised his hips slightly to get rid of his own trousers; leaving them both in nothing but their boxers and ties. He moved back down and kissed him once again, rubbing his hand's along Jasper's chest just as he had one to himself before; pinching his nipples uptil they were hard nubs.

"Ah!" Jasper gasped. "Nngh..."

Edward grinned into the kiss, his ego kicked up a notch knowing he could get Jasper to make sounds like _that!_

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>**

He moved his hand even lower and over the top of Jasper's boxers, feeling just how hard he was. And GOD was he hard... They both groaned at the same time while Edward was stroking him tenderly through the thin material. Faster and faster, until Jasper pushed him up and off of the sofa, onto the floor.

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>**

Edward didn't even have time to register what had happened to him, because the second he opened his eyes Jasper was straddling him again with _no boxers.._. Edward grabbed Jasper's hips and raised his hips to grind into him. Jasper's head flung backwards as he moaned; and when he looked at Edward again a seductive gleam sparkled in Jasper's eyes. His hand started traveled his body, rubbing his nipples, stroking his thighs... All the while Edward was grinding their hips.

**_I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>'Cause you're a criminal  
>As long as you're mine<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)<em>**

Jasper's hips were moving in time with Edward's, groans and cries escaping their lips with every thrust. Jasper arched his back, his face towards the ceiling. "Ngh. Ngh. Ah! Mmm... E- Edward..." Edward pulled Jasper's hips towards him and then took Jasper into his mouth, teasing the slit before taking it in completely. "Ahhh! Edward!"

Edward ran his tongue along the underside of his throbbing member, teasing the slit again, and then pulling his hips forwards. Jasper gasped from the pleasure of it and started to move his hips back and forwards, fucking Edward's mouth.

**_I want your psycho  
>Your vertigo stick<br>Want you in my rear window  
>Baby you're sick<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>(Love-love-love I want your love)<em>**

Edward was content with this, his head bobbing backwards and forwards. His tongue moving in time, licking the salty skin with each thrust. That was until Jasper ruined his fun and moved back on his hands and knees. Edward wacthed Jasper grip Edward boxers before ripping them off. "You're paying for all the clothing you're destroying." Edward commented.

"Fine with me..." Jasper said, before lowering his head and running his tongue across Edward's aching cock, from the very bottom to the very top... "AHH!" Edward yelped, gripping Jasper's hair tightly and urging him to take him in. Jasper just ignored him, licking and nibbling his member playfully. "J- Jasper!" He choked. "Please! N- Need..."

"What do you need Edward?" Jasper hummed, licking Edward as if he were an ice-cream.

"Need you!" He said through gritted teeth. "I need your mouth on me!"

"My mouth _is _on you..." He pointed out, biting down gently.

"Nggh... That- That's not what I meant! I- I need you... I need you to _suck _me!"

"No."

**_You know that I want you  
>('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)<br>And you know that I need you  
>I want it bad, bad romance<em>**

Jasper crawled up to Edward again until their bodies were completely up against each other. "Edward..." He moaned. "Do you know what..?"

"Ngh... Wha- What..?" Edward struggled to put two words together, he needed relief so badly! And if he didn't get it soo he was going to _take it!_

Jasper nibbled Edward's earlobe, and whispered provocatively:_ "I'm your bitch..."_

**_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance_**

Edward couldn't NOT do anything anymore! He pushed Jasper off of him and stood up, quickly scooping his lover into his arms and storming to the bedroom. He ungracefully threw Jasper onto the bed and towered over him, one leg between his thighs and his hands either side of his head. Jasper moved himself up until his back was against the headboard, then he looked from side to side with wide eyes realizing he was trapped. Edward grinned and pounced him... But Jasper was faster, and he managed to spin them round so it was Edward who was leaning against the headboard.

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<em>**

Edward growled. He actually growled! from both lust and frustration. Lust obviously taking the lead! But his anger subsided slightly when Jasper moved onto of him, with his legs either side of Edward's hips. He stole a fiery kiss from Edward before pulling both of their ties off. Edward raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_****  
><em>Roma-roma-mamaa!<em>  
><em>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!<em>  
><em>Want your bad romance<em>**

He forced one of Edward's hand up and tied it to the headboard with his own tie.

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>**

And then the other... He had planned this from the very beginning! But Edward wasn't sure why he was so surprised, Jasper was smart, almost a genius. _An EVIL GENIUS!_

**_Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy_**

Jasper shot Edward one last look before he slowly shimmied down his body, his lips starting at his neck; licking and kissing, his hands splayed out across his chest. The down to his collarbone, biting down slightly before licking the very same spot...

**_Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy_**

His tongue trailed down to Edward's nipple, relishing in the sharp breath Edward inhaled the second he licked the peak. Round and round, up and down. One of his hands moved up and pinched the other one, not wanting it to feel neglected. he took the erect nub between his teeth and pulled slightly, licking the small bit of skin he had caught. He then moved over to the other nipple and repeated the process.

"Jasper, God! Please!" Edward begged, pulling at the restraints. "Please, Jasper, please!"

**_Walk, walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy_**

Jasper was unbelievably turned on by Edward's pleas for release, but he was having far too much fun to give in now. He moved further down, always licking and stopping just above Edward's erect desire. Instead he concentrated on Edward's hip, suckling and biting, pulling away and then blowing at the red wet spot he had left behind. "You're mine..." He whispered. Returning to his skin and leaving another spot. "Who do you belong to Edward?"

"You!" He gasped. "Dear God, you Jasper!"

**_Walk, walk passion baby  
>Work it<br>I'm a free bitch, baby_**

"Mmm..." He hummed, his lips now only inches from the part of Edward that was throbbing. "I want to hear you _say it..._"

Edward tried to raise his hips, but Jasper had a pretty good grip on him. "God..." He moaned, biting his lips and rubbing his thighs together. Jasper was intoxicated by the sight of him. Never before had he seen Edward like this; he had no idea that he had this sort of effect on him...

"Yours!" Edward groaned. "I belong to you! I'm yours, all of me! Please Jasper, please..."

Jasper smiled evilly and licked Edward ONCE before crawling back up to him.

**_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>I want your love  
>I don't wanna be friends<em>**

Jasper raised himself up and gripped the headboard, lowering himself onto Edward's desire, but not pushing in. He wanted to see how far Edward could go before he was begging Jasper for it... And Jasper made sure Edward would be begging Jasper by the end of the night. But Edward was unwilling to beg, and as he and Jasper stared each other down, He realized that he was going to loose; especially when Jasper removed one of his hands form the bed and proceeded to wrap it around cock, stroking slowly.

**_Je veux ton amour  
>Et je veux ta revanche<br>J'veux ton amour  
>I don't wanna be friends<em>**

"Ahh... Ngh... So- So good, Edward." He threw his head back and let out a gasp with each stroke. "Mmm... Edward, I need you. I need you inside of me..." He looked back at Edward, who's eyes were completely dilated and breathing heavily. "Ahh... Edward, I'm soo close..."

"No you don't!" Edward snapped, pulling at the ties again. "Don't even think about it Jasper, I want to be _inside _of you when you come!"

Jasper was panting by this point. "But Edward... It feels soo good. Ngh, I don't think I can last much longer."

"STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW JASPER, OR I WILL FIRE YOU!"

Jasper looked down at him with wide eyes, but continued to stroke himself and move his hips against Edward's member. "Mmm, Edward..." He said in a sultry tone. "Is that an order?"

"Yes, that's an order! Stop right now!"

"Then _beg _for it..." Jasper could see the conflict in his lovers eyes, so he decided to hurry thing along. He sped up his pumps and the movements of his hips. "AH!" He cried out. "A- Edward... So so close!"

"Please!" Edward whimpered, finally giving in. "Please Jasper, let me fuck you! I'm begging you... I'll go crazy if I'm not inside you soon!"

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>(Caught in a bad romance)  
>I don't wanna be friends<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>(Caught in a bad romance)  
>Want your bad romance!<em>**

Jasper took a moment to slow down his stokes, before leaning in for a passionate kiss and pushing down. "AHH" Edward groaned, his hips jerking up suddenly which made Jasper cry out in ecstasy.

"Nggh..." Jasper gasped, rocking his hips slowly. "Ah- Edward... So good!" Jasper continued his slow movements until Edward couldn't take it any more. He pulled as hard as he could on his restraints until they_finally _gave out!

**_I want your love and  
>I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!<br>I want your love and  
>All your lovers' revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance_**

Edward grabbed Jasper's hips and then raised him up, so that Jasper was almost completely empty, before slamming him down and hitting his prostate. "AH!" He cJasper from the sheer force of it, and a loud cry escaped his wet lips every time Edward repeated the movement."Edwaaard!" He gasped, holding onto his shoulders and meeting him for every thrust. "Need it... Need you! Harder... Faster... Edward fuck me harder!"

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>(Caught in a bad romance)  
>Want your bad romance<em>**

Edward pushed them forwards so that Jasper landed on his back. Then he lifted his hips and picked up a blistering pace. Jasper opened his hips wider and raised his hips as far as they would go. "AH- Edward! God! Faster, please! Ngh... Ah ah AH!"

Jasper reached up and wrapped his arms around Edward's neck pulling him in for a kiss. Edward complied, then moved his head down to nip at Jasper's neck, just as had been done to him before; purposefully leaving a mark there, claiming him. "You're mine..." He grunted, thrusting faster and faster. "All mine!"

"Mmm..." Jasper sighed. "Yours... All yours! All of me!"

"Who's bitch are you Jasper?" He asked, biting Jasper's bottom lip. "Who's bitch?"

"Yours!" He cried. "Your bitch, Edward! All yours!"

"_And don't you ever forget it!"_

**_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>(Caught in a bad romance)_**

Edward pulled them both up until he was kneeling on the bed, and his hands supporting his lover as he thrust up and down. Jasper's knees were on the bed, but only slightly; he pused down on Edward's shoulders to raise himself, and Edward forced his hips hack down with his hands.

"Ngh..! Edwaard..." Jasper's head was swaying from side to side, his hips raising and falling, grinding seductively against Edward. He was so close! So close he could practically taste it! "Edward, I'm coming! Oh God! AHH!"

"Jasper!" Edward said through gritted teeth, gripping his hips tighter and pounding up into him. The sound of his lover's screams filling the room was what finally sent him over the edge. And he cried Jasper's name as he came.

Jasper was still riding on the aftershocks, and Edward was still thrusting into him. "Ah ah ah ah..!" Eventually though his movements slowed and Edward lowered them both to the bed, with Jasper on top of him. He let out a small whimper when Edward pulled out of him, but then curled up against him and murmmerd in contentment.

"Oh. My. God..." Edward breathed after a few minuets of silence, his eyes locking with the man he loved. "I've never felt anything so..."

"Intense?" Jasper said with a sparkle in his eye.

"That's one way to put it." He grinned. "I love you, Jasper..."

Jasper leant forwards and kissed him lazily. "Mmm... I love you to..."

Edward wrapped a protective arm around Jasper and pulled him close, while Jasper sighed happily and nuzzled Edward's neck.

_He was going to have to buy that playlist..._

**_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-roma-mamaa!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't to forget to review :) And Don't forget to check out my other stories if you enjoyed this one!<strong>


	2. The game's not over yet

**Hey guys! ****Don't forget to check out my twitter page and my other stories! ****twitter(dot com)/HelainaBlake**** **

**Enjoy~!**

**HelainaOUT!**

* * *

><p>Jasper exited the elevator and casually walked through the office, which was completely empty, and to his desk; the only thing different about today was that Jasper, for the life of him, couldn't wipe the huge grin plastered on his face! He really wished he had the poker face Edward had, it would come in handy at a time like this...<p>

Sighing, Jasper shrugged off his shoulder bag and fell into his seat. Not a few seconds later he saw Edward walk through the bull-pen door, and when their eyes locked he froze. Jasper was still smirking. _The fun wasn't over just yet... _Jasper quickly checked to see if anyone was watching him, and when he saw the cost was clear, he leant forwards and mouthed: _'I want your bad romance...'_Then he licked his lips sensuously.

Edward visibly shivered and rushed to his office, making sure not to look at him again. Jasper laughed and returned to his work.

"So how'd it go?"

"Wha-? AH!" Jasper looked up, only to suddenly be surrounded by all the female members of the office who were staring at him expectantly. They noticed the smirk, and he noticed that _they _noticed his smirk; so he covered his mouth with his hands and faked a cough. "Wow..." He muttered, loosening his tie. "Is it hot in here? I'm, uh, gunna go see if they can turn the conditioning up."

He started to get up out of his chair, but three pairs of hands grabbed him and shoved him back down. "Nice try." Dana said. "Now let me ask a similar question: Was it hot last night?"

Jasper's eyes widened and he opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again. "I am NOT discussing my sex life with you!"

"Tell us, or we'll go get Emmett..."

Jasper froze and narrowed his eyes at them. "You wouldn't..."

"Oh, we would _cowboy_. Now spill!"

Jasper looked at them, then towards Edward's office which had the blinds closed. _And if the door was locked, he had a pretty good idea what he was up to..._ Jasper smirked.

"I'm caught in a Bad Romance..."

All three women watched with their jaws wide open as Jasper triumphantly walked away and knocked twice on Edward's door, entering a couple of seconds later. "What the _hell _was that?" Dana gawked.

Marina shook her head. "I have no idea..."

"Umm... Guys?"

Marina and Dana looked at Garica curiously, who was staring at Edward's door and listening carefully. "Sophie, what is it?"

She was silent for a few more seconds, and then looked up at them frowning.

_"Do you guys hear music?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't forget to follow and review 3<em>**


End file.
